Night and Day
by tonightweareyoung
Summary: Kurt's a Light, Blaine's a Dark. The Lights and Darks are supposed to be enemies, but that doesn't seem to apply to Kurt and Blaine. When they fall for each other, is it really enough to believe that true love overcomes anything?
1. The Lights

**Night and Day**

**Time for a long A/N: **Hi! So this idea has been bugging me for a little while, so I decided to post up the first chapter. Let me know what you think.

This is an AU fic. If it might confuse you like it does me a little, here's a small explanation! It's kind of (not really) based on the Wizards vs. Angels episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. I just watched it with my little cousin. SELENA GOMEZ IS PRETTY.

Keep in mind, the Lights aren't exactly like angels and the Darks aren't like demons. (Not like we have an exact definition of what angels and demons are like, but still. They're somewhat like them. But somewhat different.)

So this story is mostly Klaine, with Finchel and Brittana as well as other couples. (I'm descriptive.) So characters in this story are Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Puck. It's a drama! With romance! Who doesn't like dramatic romance? And romantic drama?

Now, I'm happy to present the first chapter of Night and Day. Enjoy!

**Everything goes back to its rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>He had appeared in Lumière without a warning, flashing into the brightly-lit northbound region with nothing so much as a "poof". Usually, Lights are born into Lumière after they've been held in their mother's bellies for about nine months.<p>

Unlike with humans, the Light mothers don't feel any pain or discomfort when birthing their children. Instead, the newborns simply appear with a flash of golden light in their mothers' waiting arms, clothed in a simple white tunic suitable for both genders.

But besides the fact that he had no parents (and had simply appeared, hovering in the air, above the wing-repair storeowner Burt's table), Kurt was your average seventeen-year-old Light.

He had grown up being somewhat looked-down upon, having no mother and all, but he found friends amongst the Lights in the music club he had joined a year ago.

There was Rachel, a lovely dark-haired girl who, though she had the most amazing voice, was quite stuck-up and wore the strangest white sweaters with various types of animals embroidered on them. Of course, no Light was completely bad, and Rachel could have a very sweet personality… occasionally.

Tina was beautiful too, with straight black hair, a kind smile, and the most unique and Victorian Gothic outfits one could put together with nothing but white clothes to work with. She was shy, occasionally stuttering on her words, but she had a wonderful voice. Kurt wished Tina was given solos more often. Usually Rachel, the co-captain of the music club, would pair herself and Finn for the leading parts in songs, while Kurt and Tina were forced to take the background vocals.

Then there was Finn. Kurt couldn't help but admit to himself that Finn was obviously the most attractive out of the people in the club. He had short-cropped dark hair, twinkling brown eyes, and the most adorable half-smile Kurt could ever imagine. He had spent countless nights fantasizing about feeling Finn beside him, holding him, nuzzling his hair, kissing him…

So he was gay. So what? It was _him_. His father knew, his music club friends knew, most people knew. He didn't fly around the city yelling it into a bullhorn, but people knew.

Of course, the Lights were kind and accepted Lights who were gay, but everyone could tell it wasn't the same as it would be if you were straight. Everyone was just a little more awkward around you, just a little more cautious. You were obviously _different_. You wouldn't be the same as everyone else. You would stand out more, just like Kurt did.

Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was the Lights in general. They were all the same—the men were tall, muscular, handsome, and strong, and the women were slender, graceful, and beautiful. Everyone had something they were especially good at. It's not like they were horrible or anything… they were just so generic. They were careful and delicate, gentle and always patient. Everyone was almost the same, even his very unique music club friends.

Don't get Kurt wrong, he loved his friends and his dad. He was even fond of his music teacher, Mr. Schuester. He just didn't want the usual Lights, soaring around with their snowy-white wings and their beautiful faces.

He wanted adventurous companions. He wanted to break a rule. He wanted someone to come and scream at him instead of just gently reminding him to "don't do it next time". He wanted to do whatever he wanted. He even wanted to eat something other than fruit and cheese. He wanted to be one in a thousand other gay Lights, so that he wouldn't have to be the only one who was out in all of Lumière.

He wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>And one more little AN: **Thanks for reading! Next chapter we'll meet the Darks and a certain curly-haired hazel-eyed boy who sneaks into Lumière. That's all I'm saying for now. Let me know what you think!

xx


	2. The Darks

**Night and Day**

**A/N**: So as I write, I'm eating old, crunchy candy corn from Halloween. It tastes like plastic and sugar. (I should stop eating it.) Just thought I'd get that out there.

So… I'd like to thank **Jellyfisher2 **for the review** and Jellyfisher2, meglovesklaine, **and **KurtiePie** for the alerts! You're all awesome!

So if it wasn't quite clear before, Kurt, Burt, Rachel, Finn, Tina, and Mr. Schue are Lights. In this chapter we meet the Darks! Yay.

And also, does anyone really want to find out who Blaine's parents are on the show? I do!

One more super-quick thing. Lumière and Sombre are pretty much the French translations of "light" and "dark". I'm so original. Okay, on with the second chapter of Night and Day.

* * *

><p>Like Kurt, Blaine had been born without a mother.<p>

Unfortunately, that was where the similarities ended. You see, Blaine was a Dark, living in Sombre. While Lumière was a clean, comfortable place where it was always daytime, Sombre was bathed in a musky twilight—not exactly nighttime, but never afternoon either. The city reeked of garbage, alcohol and body odor.

The Darks, like the Lights, aren't born the way humans are born. They simply appear with a puff of smoke and ashes into their mothers' arms. But unfortunately for them, when they reach fourteen years of age, they are abandoned and left to fend for themselves in the dark alleys, if not earlier.

The streets of Sombre were not peaceful streets, often crowded with drunks and perverts. Every night there would be at least five bar brawls, and Darks were often horribly wounded. Some Darks were just plain crazy, even going to the lengths of slicing off others' dark-feathered wings.

Blaine would consider himself to be well-off. He was settled comfortably in an alley near the outskirts of town, where not much trouble was found. His mother and father had abandoned him when he was merely eleven, and after spending six years on the streets, he was pretty experienced.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman, a well-known bar brawler, had recruited him to join his "gang", if it could be called that. The small group consisted of Puck, Blaine, and Brittany and Santana, two lesbian Darks who, though looked like nothing but sex kittens, were absolutely lethal. They were street-smart, agile, and the gang's secret weapons.

Now the gang was lazing around near the border of Sombre, just a few wing flaps' distance from Lumière. The Darks loathed the Lights, but they didn't loathe them enough to brave entering the disgusting place they called home.

Well, Blaine had _heard_ it was disgusting. No one had actually seen Lumière before.

Many, many years ago, the Lights and the Darks had lived in one place, together, in harmony. Then something had happened, and now they were here, living isolated, doomed to stay in this place of destruction and sadness and loneliness.

"Dude," Blaine heard Puck say, and turned, wincing as his leather jacket rubbed against a bad gash on his upper arm. He'd gotten caught up in a brawl the other night.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, pushing a loose brown curl out of his eyes.

"Did you hear me?" Puck glared at him, brown eyes threatening, but Blaine just rolled his eyes. He knew better than to believe Puck's bravado. Sure, he was strong, but he himself knew that Blaine was stronger. "I dared you to sneak into Lumière."

Blaine choked on his own spit, sending him into a coughing fit. Brittany glanced over at Santana, who snorted. "Smooth."

"Wh-what? Sneak into Lumière?" Blaine gaped at Puck. "That's forbidden. Imagine what they'd do to me if they caught me."

"Who's _they_?" Brittany interjected, flicking her blonde locks over her shoulder.

Puck nodded. "Everyone's busy at the bars and the brothels. No one will even notice if you paraded around with a neon sign saying 'I'm going to Lumière now!'."

"Come on, Puck," Blaine protested. "You've heard the stories. It's gross there." It was a lame attempt at getting out of it, but he tried.

"Do it," Puck began menacingly, "or we'll kick you out of the gang and make sure _everyone_ knows you're the one who took that fifteen year old Dark's V card at Stanley's brothel."

Blaine hadn't taken that girl's virginity. Puck had. And once the Darks found out who did it, they would attack. _All_ the male Darks had wanted that innocent blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Barbie-looking girl. The stupid Darks were focused on nothing but blood, booze, and sex.

Except for Blaine. He wasn't big on paying someone to have sex, not to mention the fact that there was no emotion involved. Call him a hopeless romantic, but unlike the rest of the Darks in his gang, he was still a virgin and was waiting for the right one to come along.

"Well?" Santana stood next to Puck, arms crossed and one eyebrow arched. "Are you in, or are you out?"

Blaine gulped, glancing towards the Sombre border. There wasn't an electric fence or anything, just… smoke, a small width away from Lumière but a very, very great height. The border seemed to stretch upwards forever, and Blaine was sure it went up into some other universe.

"You can go through it," Brittany said encouragingly, her dumb but sweet personality showing through. "Lord Tubbington went in it once when he ran away, but he came back perfectly fine." Lord Tubbington was Brittany's cat, whom she kept in a small cage in their alleyway.

"You know what? Fine—I'm going to Lumière," Blaine snapped, glaring at Puck. "And to prove it, I'll bring back a feather from a Light's wing."

Puck raised his eyebrows. "They're going to kill you if you get over there. But if you do come back, you better have a feather or else you're still getting kicked out."

"_When _I get over there and _when_ I come back," Blaine corrected. With one last sneer at Puck, he unfurled his dark wings, let them catch on an air current, and soared straight into the smoke border.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Another chapter's been finished. Next chapter, we'll actually find out what happens. Will Blaine get into Lumière? How's he going to get a Light feather? I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!

xx


	3. Stealing a Feather

**Night and Day**

**A/N: **Hellooooo! So it's been a busy, busy week, but I managed to write the third chapter! Please forgive me if it sounds rushed or anything. I do come back and edit my work a little, so if I've got time I'll definitely improve. But for now, please enjoy! (Guess who Kurt meets in this chapter!)

Thank you **Jellyfisher2 and PCJC24 **for your reviews! And thanks **ThadIsFab **(I forgot to mention you last chapter! Sorry!),** Mind06, camelot-hogwarts17, Klories, PCJC24, BittenByRenesmee, DougieSloth, Lady Faucheur, **and **GleekOutKlaine3349 **for the alerts! Once again, you all are so awesome!

**Jellyfisher2**asked me if the Lights were all virgins, and if anyone else was wondering that, the Lights with kids aren't, obviously, but having sex before marriage isn't quite supported, just like being gay.

PS: Fuzzy slippers are the best. And also, "Mash-Off" is tonight. Did you hear the Adele mashup? LOVE!

Here is the third chapter of Night and Day!

* * *

><p>Kurt strolled lazily along the snow-white alley behind his home, not bothering to use his wings. Music club had been canceled on account of Mr. Schuester having a cold (even the kindest Lights got sick at times), Burt was busy with a new shipment of the healing oil that fixed painful wing burn, and so he was alone.<p>

The area where his home was located was pretty much right next to the Lumière and Sombre border, maybe twenty or so wing flaps away. He didn't dare go there—it was nothing but a huge column of smoke, rising up so high that Kurt, with his eagle-eyesight, couldn't even guess where it ended.

"Kurt!" He turned to see Rachel flitting towards him, her small, perky wings flapping energetically. "Hi!"

"Hey, Rachel," he said tiredly, "why are you here?"

She grinned, flashing her pearly-white teeth at him. "Finn's taking me to the clothing store to pick up some more animal sweaters. I hear the season's hottest designs are those of weasels and prairie dogs. Want to come? We could find something for you too! Ooh, I bet you'd look great in one of those plaid kilts and knee-socks—"

"_No_," Kurt said instantly. "I mean, thank you, but I need to finish my walk. I was just deep in thought."

Rachel nodded and bid him farewell before flying off, leaving Kurt in complete peace and silence behind his home. After wandering around for a few more minutes, Kurt got bored and decided to lie face-up on the ground, watching the perfect fluffy white clouds sail through the perfect blue sky.

"Everything's too perfect," Kurt grumbled to himself, eyeing a rabbit-shaped cloud. "It's almost disgusting."

Even the smoke border was perfectly smooth—at least on the Lumière side. Kurt had heard tales about Sombre, but he didn't believe them, since rarely any Light dared to venture even close to the border. Whatever waited on the other side wasn't flawless enough for their standards.

With a sigh, Kurt fell onto his back, folding his wings, closing his eyes and feeling the warm sun beat down on him, warming him through his simple white t-shirt and fitted white jeans. He was nearly asleep when he heard a loud, rough _whoosh_. It sounded like someone was tearing paper very loudly in his ear.

Kurt started, sitting up quickly. That wasn't a Light. When they flew, they didn't make a sound and were as silent as owls. He glanced around nervously, blue eyes piercing, trying to note something out of place.

There was that whoosh again. Kurt whipped his head around, realizing that it was coming from… behind the border? That meant someone from Sombre was trying to get in.

Kurt panicked. "Rachel!" he let out a scream, though she was long gone. "Rachel, come back!"

No reply. The streets were empty and oddly silent.

"Rachel?" he tried again, getting up quickly. Then he remembered Burt.

But before he could make a run for it back inside his house, he spotted a dark blur whizzing out of the smoke.

Then he was knocked down, falling flat on his face onto the ground. He heard a grunt and a loud thud as whatever knocked into him crashed into the wall of his home.

After a few moments of stunned silence, both began to move and stir a little bit. Whoever had crashed into him was the first one to stand up and go over to the other.

"Hey, are you all right?" a sweet but somewhat rugged voice asked. Kurt was rolled over onto his back and he came face to face with the most angelic face he had ever seen.

This boy looked around his age, with dark, ruffled curls that made Kurt want to run his fingers through them. His hazel eyes sparkled, lighting up his entire face. He was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket, from which a pair of black wings protruded.

_Black wings. _This boy was a Dark.

"Get away from me!" Kurt yelled, scrambling away from the Dark as quickly as he could. He ended up backing himself against the wall, frozen with fear as the Dark boy advanced. Even while he was yelling, the boy's voice was musical and lighthearted. The Dark was shocked at the sound of a voice so pure, so _innocent_. He'd never heard anything like it.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you!" the Dark said, looking confused. "Er… I mean, I won't hurt you anymore. I'm really sorry about slamming into you like that."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the boy's wings. If they were white, they'd have been beautiful. They weren't small like Rachel's, or overly wide like Finn's, but they were just long enough to look graceful and the span was just large enough to make him a very powerful flier.

"Hello?" The boy's eyes narrowed, and he glared down at Kurt. "Do I really need to smack into you again?"

"Aren't you polite." Kurt met his gaze, tilting up his chin defiantly. "Thanks for offering to help me up, by the way." He knew he shouldn't be mean to the Dark boy, but he couldn't help it.

The boy softened. "I'm sorry. It's just—I'm a Dark—we teenagers usually don't get much respect unless we're tough," he explained. "I guess for you, it's different."

"Very." Kurt stood, unfurling his wings with a quick _snap_, just so he could take off if the Dark tried to attack. "You're a Dark, you say? So… you come from Sombre."

The boy nodded. "My name is Blaine. It's just through the smoke you have over there."

"Yes, I know. I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled, genuinely interested by this new discovery. He couldn't believe he had just met a _Dark_. Then, he remembered the disapproval the Lights held for the Darks. "It was very nice to meet you, but you need to leave now. My people can't catch us together."

"Who are your people?" Blaine asked, looking confused. Kurt couldn't be a _Light_, he was much too nice… and so beautiful. His chestnut hair looked soft and shiny, his blue eyes were as captivating as could be, and those fitted jeans… _Look at me!_ Blaine scolded himself. _I've only met him for ten minutes and already I'm having sexual thoughts about him_!

"I'm a Light," Kurt whispered, looking frightened. "I can't be seen with you, I'll be killed!"

"Why?" Blaine frowned. "I mean, I'd be killed if I talked to you in Sombre, but aren't Lights even worse than the Darks?"

"Of course not!" Kurt cried, looking offended. "We are kind, happy, pleasant people. All you Darks care about is food and drink and having sexual relations with as many people as possible!"

"Not all of us! You Lights are uptight, stiff, and strict. The only thing that matters to you is succeeding," Blaine retorted, feeling his face flame up. He cared about much more then food, drink, and "having sexual relations".

"Kurt?" Suddenly, a female voice echoed over to them, just as lovely as Kurt's. "Who are you talking to?"

"_Go!_" Kurt hissed, shoving Blaine away with surprising strength. Blaine glanced at the voice, which was steadily growing louder.

"I'll be back to settle this with you," he threatened, almost playfully. With a smirk, Blaine reached out, grabbed a feather on Kurt's wing, and pulled it out with one quick flip of his hand.

"_Ouch_!" Kurt exclaimed, biting down hard on his lip to keep from yelling. "What in the…?"

But when he looked up, Blaine was already disappearing through Lumière's border, leaving nothing behind but the faint scent of ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you've gotten this far, you've finished the chapter! Thanks for reading! And also, just a quick note. I might not be able to update as regularly as before. So I will probably get a chapter up every other day or so. I'll do my best, but it's almost the end of term at my school and I am absolutely loaded down with homework (but I do have to get these fic ideas down before they disappear!) Thanks for sticking by me! You all are awesome! (Remember, reviews are love.)

xx


	4. Meet Me

**Night and Day**

**A/N**: Hi there! I've missed you guys! It's been a busy busy busy week (my all-time best excuse.) So here is the fifth chapter of N&D. Thank you all for sticking with the story! I know I've had my bad moments but I'm definitely going to try and make up for them.

Thanks to **PCJC24** and **Jellyfisher2 **for the review (you've been awesome with following the story! Thanks!) and **HelloAgainMissDare,** **mustikas, **and **CelebrityStatus55** for the alerts!

Yay for Klaine! This chapter is Klaine. I hope you all enjoy it!

Everything goes back to its rightful owners. By the way you guys, go buy the new Glee Christmas Album! It's so good!

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't keep his mind off the Light he'd met yesterday. When he had flown back unnoticed, clutching Kurt's feather in his hand, he couldn't help but feel sorry that he'd torn the feather out. He'd had quite a few ripped off his own wings, and he admitted it hurt terribly.<p>

Once back in Sombre, he had found Puck, San and Brittany in their alley and showed them the feather. They had been a lot more surprised than he expected.

"No way." Puck was shaking his head. "I cannot believe you actually went and stole a Light feather."

"How the hell did you do it?" Santana demanded, looking rather excited for her usual coolness.

"Lord Tubbington took a Light feather once," Brittany said smugly. "But he ate it."

"I, er, snuck into a house and pulled one off of a sleeping Light," Blaine lied. He had considered telling the truth about Kurt, but didn't want to risk being ridiculed for wanting to speak to a Light.

"What is Lumière like?" Britt wanted to know. Blaine cleared his throat, and she sat on the dirty ground, crossing her legs like a six-year-old listening to a story in school.

"Well, everything's white. Pure white, and it looks like it just snowed there—not the dirty slush we get here, but soft, clean powdery snow," Blaine began. Puck snorted.

"No wonder everyone says it's disgusting," he sneered.

"It's very beautiful, actually," Blaine replied, and instantly cursed mentally. Now he sounded soft. "Well, when I think about it, it's pretty gross, actually. Everything's so fragile and breakable. And all the Lights, they look like plastic dolls." He forced Kurt to the back of his mind as Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Plastic dolls? I'd like to play with them," she laughed. "Think of how fun they'd be to snap."

"Hey, San! I like dolls," Brittany frowned. Santana sighed and nodded, running her hand down Brittany's back and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Sorry, babe."

"Anyways," Blaine interrupted, "it's really clean and perfect, y'know. I felt so out of place, being a Dark and all."

"I'm bored. We should all go," Puck said, looking intrigued. "Do a few pranks. Those Lights won't know what hit them."

"_No_," Blaine complained. "They'd catch us. The Lights fly like _owls_. No sound at all. We make kind of a tearing sound with our wings. I almost got caught, and I heard they aren't very nice to Darks over there."

"We could take them," Puck insisted. "What, are you afraid to go back?"

"Of course not," Blaine scoffed. _I'm just afraid you'll do something to Kurt_. "Don't be stupid."

"Well, then, we're going back." Santana and Brittany jumped up to their feet eagerly.

"Right now?" Blaine exclaimed in surprise.

Puck glared at him. "If not now, then when?"

"Uh… later?"

Santana was already hovering in the air, holding the also-flying Brittany's hand. "Come on, Blaine," Brittany begged sweetly. "I want you to come with us! You could help us do pranks."

"Fine, but if I tell you all to go, I mean it," Blaine threatened.

"Whatever, dude." Puck flew up to join the girls and glanced back at him, waiting.

With a sigh, Blaine lifted himself into the sky and they took off.

* * *

><p>After music club, Kurt returned home to find it empty. Burt had left him a note, scrawled in shiny silver ink, on the kitchen counter. He was going to be out for the rest of the day and wouldn't be back till late. Kurt was also forbidden to leave the house as he wanted him to be safe.<p>

And so once again, he found himself outside, leaning against the wall of his home, the exact spot where he had met Blaine just a day before. Kurt couldn't help wondering if the Dark would come again like he promised, and then he scolded himself. _Being seen with a Dark would mean the social death of me, as if I wasn't ranked low enough_.

But those eyes! That hair, that playful smirk, the toned, slim body. Kurt couldn't help but want to see Blaine again. Blaine. Blaine. "Blaine," he said out loud, just for the sake of saying it.

And as if on cue, the sound of paper ripping echoed to his ears.

Kurt jumped to his feet, unfurling his wings. He couldn't believe it. Blaine had really come back.

Then all at once, three Darks, one boy and two girls, were standing in front of him, all taller and more menacing than he could ever be. And the Mohawked boy was _definitely_ not Blaine.

The other two girls were just as intimidating—one with blonde hair and a somewhat kind-looking face, the other was a Latina with dark hair and a determined smile on her lips.

All he could do was stare in shock. One Dark had already been frightening enough, but three? He felt like fainting.

"Wh-who are you?" he began, his voice barely a squeak.

"Hi! I'm Brittany," the blonde said, jumping over to him. She grabbed his hand and began shaking it.

"Britt! Get back here," hissed the Latina. She shot Kurt a glare. "We're Darks. And you are?"

"K-Kurt," Kurt breathed, not wanting to make the Dark angry.

"Wait! Don't do anything!"

The four of them all turned to see a certain curly-haired, leather-clad boy soar through the border and zoom towards them. Blaine landed heavily, staggering forwards as he jumped between Kurt and the Darks. "Don't do anything," he said, gasping for breath as he stumbled against Kurt.

"What the hell, man? We were just gonna have some fun with him," Puck said, smirking evilly at Kurt, who shuddered behind Blaine.

"No, you can't," Blaine said anxiously, still shielding Kurt. Then he remembered that he hadn't told the Darks about meeting him. "Because… I met him yesterday, when I was taking the feather."

"You're kidding me, Blaine, you _talked_ to a Light?" Santana snapped. "And you pulled a feather off his wing?"

"Yes, that hurt, thank you very much," Kurt interjected, and the Darks were all a little startled at how soft his voice was.

"Don't do anything to the Lights," Blaine said, ignoring Kurt and Santana. He begged Puck with his eyes, hoping with all his might that the tough leader would see something was different.

He hadn't ever had a girlfriend or even kissed anyone, so he had no clue what his type was. When Puck asked if he "played for the other team", he had shrugged and said he was just looking for the right person.

Puck had introduced him to potential girlfriends (even some boyfriends) but he just hadn't felt a connection with any of those Darks. Sure, they'd all been nice in their own ways, but he hadn't felt that excited rush every time he thought of them. He hadn't smiled when he imagined _their_ smile, wished he were with them all the time, and he most definitely had not fallen asleep thinking of them the way he did with Kurt.

Yes, it had been only one day since they'd met. But to Blaine, it was more than enough. One second was all it would have taken for Blaine to fall for Kurt.

The Darks' leader gave him a confused look, darting back and forth from Kurt to him. Then realization dawned in his eyes and he let out a loud "_Ohhhhhhh_."

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head while Santana and Brittany gave them weird looks.

"Are you going to make me stand here and wait in fear for you all to come and murder me?" Kurt demanded anxiously.

"Calm down, man. We aren't gonna do anything to you," Puck laughed. "We were just having some fun."

"Well, your ideas of _fun_ aren't exactly the best," Kurt began, but Blaine shushed him by casually patting his arm.

"Sorry. We should go now or else we'll be caught."

"Bye, Kurt," Brittany said sadly. "Maybe I can come see you another time." She hurried over and threw her arms around Kurt.

"Goodbye Brittany," Said Kurt, hugging her back. Santana and Puck simply nodded at him before flying away, disappearing in the smoke in no time. Brittany followed suit, leaving Blaine and Kurt in solitude for a short while.

"I need to go now," Blaine said quietly, his lips a significantly short distance from Kurt's ear. The Light shivered, and Blaine almost chuckled as he said the next words, "but meet me tonight. Right here. At eleven o' clock."

"_Meet you here_?" Kurt choked in disbelief. "I'm not even supposed to make eye contact with you, let alone sneak out to meet you!"

Blaine stared at him, eyes pleading. "Please, Kurt? I may not ever get a chance to speak with you again."

"No," Kurt hissed. "Let's just make this our final goodbye. We shouldn't risk it."

"Meet me or else I'm not giving you back your feather," Blaine teased, smiling. He waited for Kurt's response as the boy smiled.

"You're awfully persuasive, Blaine," he sighed. "Tonight, eleven. Just for a minute."

Blaine nodded, and this time it was Kurt who rounded the corner and left him, trailing behind a light trace of vanilla and fresh air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, I seem to love ending my chapters with smells. That's okay. Next chapter won't contain smelly endings. Thanks for reading!

xx


	5. Eleven o' Clock

**Night and Day**

**A/N**: Hi dere! I am aware I spelled "there" wrong. It just sounds really cute when you say it out loud. Last chapter seemed really long, but when I posted it up it looked puny! So I'm going to try and make them longer… and it's Kurt and Blaine sneaking out to meet each other! Yay! (This one's still a bit short. I will definitely work on it. Promise.)

I just realized, I have no idea how the Lights and Darks put their shirts on because of their wings. Let's say that the fabric that the clothing's made of is permeable (right word?) by the feathers. Sure, let's go with that.

A shout out to the awesome **Jellyfisher2** who taught me what Tumblr is. Quoting her, "On the outside it looks boring but on this inside it's Narnia." I like Narnia, so I'm guessing I'll like Tumblr.

Okay. I GOT A TUMBLR. The name is SUPER ORIGINAL. foreveryours5516(.)tumblr(.)com. I have like one post on it, but I'm trying. Follow me and I'll follow you back!

Thank you **Jellyfisher2 **and **PCJC24** for the reviews! If readers haven't checked out their stories yet, do it now! They both have fanfics well worth reading. Thank you **miscellaneousadventures**,** Neko Konojo, **and **Elfxci** for the alerts!

So on we go with the sixth chapter. I don't own Glee, everything goes back to its rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Eleven o' clock just couldn't come fast enough.<p>

Burt had arrived home in the evening, perhaps a couple hours after Kurt had gone back inside. Kurt had made dinner out of pure boredom, and as they ate, he couldn't concentrate on what his father was saying. He kept staring at the clock behind Burt's head, watching as it ticked slowly, the little hand still only at the number seven.

"…Kurt?"

He glanced down to his father, who looked concerned. "Yes…?"

"Are you feeling all right? You aren't eating. You usually love fruit that's in season right now."

"Er, I guess I'm not feeling too well," Kurt fidgeted. "Can I be excused, please? I think I want to go to bed a little early."

"Sure, son. I'll say goodbye to you now, I've got a date tonight." Burt looked down sheepishly as Kurt looked at him in alarm.

"A _date_? As in, a lovey-dovey date?"

"Sure, I guess so." Burt didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore, but Kurt pressed on.

"But you've always been talking about Mom… what would she think of you _replacing_ her?"

Kurt hadn't had much time to spend with his mother. She had taken care of him along with Burt until he was eight. Then she had died.

Lights weren't immortal, eventually they would die and their bodies would contribute to the billions of stars in the night sky, but only in rare cases did they die so early. Elizabeth couldn't have been more than thirty-five years old when she passed away.

Kurt missed her, though he hadn't gotten much time to really get to know her. She understood him, took care of him in the motherly ways Burt couldn't.

"Kurt, your mom would want me to be happy. I'm lonely," Burt insisted, but Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't resist being apprehensive to the thought of his father, laughing and talking and loving someone other than Elizabeth.

"Well, have fun, I suppose. I'm going."

Not waiting for a response, Kurt pushed away his plate and hurried to his room, locking the door. Once safely inside, he was free to lie down and do nothing but think about Blaine.

_I wonder what's going to happen when he comes_…

When Kurt woke up from his accidental nap, it was quarter to eleven. With an alarmed cry, he jumped out of bed, rushing to change his rumpled shirt and use a little bit of product to fix his hair, which had a dent in one side from sleeping.

After a few minutes of a little dabbing here and a little tugging there, Kurt gave up trying to repair his hair and jumped in the shower, planning to make it out in 2 minutes after a quick shampoo.

As it turned out, his body enjoyed the hot water and the soap a little too much. By the time Kurt remembered Blaine and hurriedly began to rinse the conditioner out of his hair, it had probably passed eleven.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered as he shut off the water and slid away the shower curtain to get his towel. "Why would Blaine even care what my hair looks like? I'm sure he's got plenty of girls in Sombre to get back to."

_Then why did he even bother setting up this meeting_? a tiny voice asked him quietly. Kurt was startled at the thought, but pushed it away, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Once he had dressed, he locked his bedroom door and opened the window, which was conveniently overlooking the spot he was supposed to meet Blaine. He cautiously slipped one leg over the sill, trembling a bit out of fear. Sure, he could fly, but he'd never jumped from such a height before. Should he just leap over the edge and start flapping like crazy? Or should he glide for a bit first?

Taking a long, deep breath, Kurt swung his other leg over the edge and just sat there for a moment, preparing himself. He spread his wings, fluttering them a bit to make sure they weren't going to freeze up on him. Lowering himself down slightly with his arms, he slid off the edge and hung there awkwardly, wondering what to do now. His wings were trapped by his arms, and his legs weren't any use now.

Kurt's arms trembled with the effort of holding himself up as he fluttered his wings again, trying to somehow move them. "Oh, God," he sighed, "I'm going to be here for a while."

"Kurt? Is that you?"

The soft voice made Kurt's heart skip a beat. Below him, he could just make out a dark figure, hidden by a blend of shadows and dim moonlight. He couldn't see Blaine's face, but he could hear the soft sound of tearing paper. Blaine must have just arrived.

"Blaine," he whispered as loud as he could. "I'm stuck! Do you think you could help me?"

"I can't or else my wings will make that sound again," came the reply. "Can't you jump off?"

"Of course not!" Kurt hissed. His arms felt like spaghetti noodles—he was sure he'd let go soon. "I've never even learned how to do that, all I know is how to fly off flat ground—"

His arm slipped, and Kurt let go, so shocked he couldn't do anything but gasp. His wings were stiff and unmoving as he fell, arms and legs limp like a rag doll's.

For Blaine, everything was in slow-motion, and it seemed extremely cheesy to him. Instinctively, he leapt forward, wings flapping powerfully to propel him. Before he could prepare, Kurt crashed down on top of him, back connecting with his chest. Blaine got a mouthful of feathers before his legs buckled and he and Kurt both crumpled to the ground.

"Kurt?" he whispered, unable to see from where Kurt's wing was covering his face. From what he could tell, Kurt was shaking. "Kurt, are you dead? Please don't die."

"I'm not dead, Blaine," Kurt whispered back, slowly getting up. He winced as he sat up properly. "But I'll probably have some bruises, as will you. I'm so sorry for landing on you."

"That's fine," Blaine smiled. He sat up as well, wincing as he bent his wing back the right way. A few feathers fluttered off as he did so, and Kurt reached out and took one.

"This is revenge for you stealing my feather!" he said playfully, sliding it into his pocket. "I'm keeping it until you give me back mine."

Blaine laughed quietly, running a hand quickly through his hair. "Of course not, I'm keeping yours forever."

Kurt shuffled a little closer until their arms were just barely brushing. "Then I guess asking for it back is a lost cause." His voice was a little softer as his amazing blue eyes met Blaine's hazel gaze.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed softly, leaning in just a little. Kurt froze, never having been this close to anyone before.

"Y-yes?" he whispered back, unconsciously tilting his head towards Blaine's.

"Can I… can I kiss you?"

Without responding, Kurt leaned forwards fully until his lips were pressed against Blaine's. He had no idea how to do this, he really didn't, but with Blaine it seemed natural.

As Kurt's lips touched his, Blaine's mind was blown. Nothing else really mattered to him anymore, all thoughts of urgency, hatred, pain, all those thoughts were gone. He could capture this moment forever. He would always go back to this memory, the joy of a first kiss, the rush of a first love.

For Kurt, the kiss was like an unopened Christmas present. Exciting, new, fresh, full of excitement and wonder. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, the feeling of someone's lips on his, moving and touching and electrifying him.

Blaine's hand went on one side of Kurt's face, pulling him closer. His face was smooth, his lips felt amazing, and he really didn't know what to think besides .

When they pulled away, they were both a little lightheaded. Breathing heavily, they shot nervous glances at each other, wondering if it had been a little too much.

"I'm sorry, was that—"

"Kurt, I—"

They both began and cut off their sentences at the same time, both laughing a little awkwardly.

"Let me start," Kurt began. "I'm sorry, was that… too forward?" He shot a frightened glance at Blaine, hoping he wouldn't say it was.

"No, no, Kurt, of course not," Blaine replied, fingers touching his lips. They were burning hot still from the kiss. "I was the one who asked, after all."

"Oh. Okay." To Blaine's disappointment, Kurt stood. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I need to go now. I know we've only been out here for a little while, but my father will be home anytime soon."

"Of course," Blaine said, watching Kurt wistfully. "I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

"You will," Kurt said simply. "Very, very soon. Good night, Blaine." He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss, just a light brush on the lips. Then, with the grace of a swan, Kurt lifted off the ground, floated up to his windowsill, and slipped in with a thousand times more ease than when he'd come out.

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt gave a wave from his bedroom and closed the curtains. "Good night, Kurt," he whispered. "See you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That was fun to write. Yay for Klisses! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!

xx


	6. Aftereffects

Random line up here, because I accidentally put it here and I don't know how to take it off. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Night and Day<strong>

**A/N**: Hi guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated sooner… It's been busy, and I wrote a one-shot and one more multi-chapter which I'm excited about. I'm trying to be good with updating. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by at least Wednesday. Thank you all for the patience!

And I'm aware, the kiss seemed a _tad_ quick for the story. Sorry about that, I'll slow it down! This chapter is rather lighthearted, hope it's alright.

I would just like to thank **Jellyfisher2 **for giving me the idea for this chapter. And **PCJC24** for giving me the secret night meeting idea last chapter! Thank youuu!

Thank you **Jellyfisher2**, **Loli-the-dreamer, **and **PCJC24 **for your reviews! Thank you **Loli-the-dreamer,** **Tigger1411, ****LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc **and **Incanyus** for the alerts. You're all so awesome!

I don't own Glee, everything goes back to its rightful owners.

* * *

><p>As he closed the window and climbed into bed, Kurt began regretting kissing Blaine. It had felt wonderful of course, but it was wrong. He'd only known him for what, two days? He shouldn't have even let Blaine touch him in the first place.<p>

The Lights had always been taught to take care of themselves and keep their bodies safe and pure. Some Light families would even forbid their children to date.

The Lights who were allowed to date would stick with one boyfriend/girlfriend while they were waiting to turn twenty-five. That was when a marriage would be arranged by the parents. Most of the time the Lights would marry their teenage partners, seeing as the pairing was approved by Emma, the Lights' head.

For Kurt, though, it was sure to be different. Not one more boy in Lumière had come out as gay. Even though he had eight years till he was married off, Kurt had been sure he would have been alone forever.

Well, there was Blaine, but he was a Dark. Kurt forced the possibility from his mind. Even if he and Blaine wanted to be "together", they'd have to do it secretly. In no way would the Lights allow him to marry a Dark.

_Who am I kidding_? he reminded himself. _I probably took it too far with the kiss. He was just being a gentleman and acting all okay with it. I might as well give up with Blaine._

Kurt woke up from a deep, dreamless sleep and was about to shut off his alarm clock and go back to sleep when he remembered music club, which was in an hour and a half. Heaving a sigh, he slowly got himself ready, brushing his teeth and pulling clothes out of his closet robotically.

Try as he might, he still couldn't get Blaine out of his head. He was so distracted by him, he spent a full ten minutes attempting to slide his jeans on over his head until he remembered they were supposed to go on his legs.

Then at breakfast, he was squeezing himself some orange juice, squeezing one orange after the other.

_I wonder if my lips were too dry when I kissed him. Were they soft enough_? _His were rather soft. Lights' lips are soft, aren't they…?_

He was just about to lift the glass to his lips when he realized that instead of pouring the squeezed juice into a glass, he'd poured it into a basket of apples on the counter beside him.

"What's wrong with me today?" he groaned, pushing away his ruined breakfast and grabbing his favorite white coat. He'd just have to wait until lunch, and by taking the extra time to hand-squeeze his juice he was already running late.

At music club, Rachel had finally been gracious enough to give him a solo.

_Okay, okay, solo time! I wonder if Blaine sings. Maybe I'll ask him to sing a duet with me… Shoot! I sing in, like, a millisecond! Go, go, go! Wait… this song is in B flat, not C major._

He'd started off on the wrong key! Then after that, he had missed a cue, and tripped several times while they were practicing a dance.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked, going over to him. "You seem kinda unfocused today."

_I cannot believe I used to like Finn. Well, he's still rather cute, but Blaine is just adorable. Especially with those curls._

"No, Bla—er, Finn, I'm fine," Kurt said, trying to act cool. "Just a little tired."

When music club ended, Kurt got out of there as fast as he could and flew back home as if he were racing the wind.

* * *

><p>After Kurt had flown away, Blaine had quietly walked all the way back from Kurt's house through the smoke border and into Sombre, not wanting to get caught. Besides, he needed a moment to himself.<p>

He had just been _kissed_. By Kurt. By a _Light_. His head spun a little and he realized he hadn't been breathing properly. _But I can't love a Light—it's forbidden_, he remembered. _But _why_? What if someone finds their soulmate in a Light, but isn't allowed to marry them? I don't understand. Love should be stronger than anything._

By the time he finished mentally ranting, he was at the border. Heaving a sigh, Blaine snapped open his wings and flew back to Sombre.

When he flew out of the smelly, stinging smoke, he wasn't surprised to see that the many bars in Sombre's streets were still lit and running, Darks pouring in and out. The Darks lived for night life, and some would go for days without sleeping (with the assistance of alcohol, sex, and drugs, of course.) There were a few fights going on in the streets, and Blaine's wing nearly got clipped by a drunken Dark's knife.

"Watch it!" the drunk snarled, and shoved Blaine away. The younger Dark was about to shove him back, temper rising, when he decided it wasn't worth it and zipped away quickly.

Once back in his alley, Blaine was glad to see that Santana and Brittany were sleeping side by side in the corner, Lord Tubbington curled in Brittany's arms. Puck was sleeping sitting up, back against the brick wall. All three Darks were quiet, their breaths coming evenly and slowly.

Blaine quietly slipped over and lay down across from Puck. Just as he was about to drift off, he was started by something hitting him in the arm.

"Dude!" It was Puck, kicking him. "What were you doing? You weren't in the bars, were you?"

Blaine cringed. "No, of course not, I… er…"

"Don't try and fool me," the teenage Dark warned him. "I saw you come in and lay back down. And you have this sort of weird, happy glow around you. It kinda hurts my eyes, man."

"I do…?" Blaine glanced down and saw that his skin was indeed a little brighter than before. There wasn't much light in Sombre, but his skin glowed as if the moon was shining down on him. "I… I'm sorry for sneaking out… but I was with…"

"The Light you stole the feather from?" Puck let out a loud gasp, and Blaine shushed him quickly. "Oh my God, tell me you're not in love with him."

"I—I'm not… it's just, I think I really like him—I mean, I really want to be his… um, friend," Blaine stuttered, flushing red as Puck snickered.

"You have it bad," he yelled, smirking as Britt and Santana woke up, startled by Puck's voice.

"Puck," Santana said, her voice still thick with sleep. "Shut up, will you? Some of us are actually tired."

"Blaine's got a new boyfriend!" Puck cheered, looking uncharacteristically happy. Instantly, Santana and Brittany jumped up and hurried over, urging Blaine to tell them everything.

"It wouldn't that boy who lives in the alley next to us, would it?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, his hair's so blond, it's got to be unnatural, and his _mouth_. It's so big. I've literally lain awake wondering how much food he could stuff in there."

"It's not a Dark," Blaine began, smiling a little at the thought of Kurt as a Dark, looking tough and frightening instead of gentle and beautiful. "It's… it's the Light I met—"

Brittany gasped, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Blaine, you can't love a Light, that goes against the rules and he was so ugly anyways!"

"Britt, no, he wasn't ugly, he was… amazing." Blaine got a dreamy, faraway look on his face, and Puck rolled his eyes. "Honestly, something's different with this one. I swear. Guys, please, don't tell anyone, okay? I just don't want to risk it."

Santana glanced at Brittany, who glanced at Puck, who glanced at Santana. "You know what, we'll let you off the hook this time, just because it would be pretty funny to see how much your ass hurts after you and the Light seal the deal," she snorted.

Puck chuckled as Blaine frowned at her. "But you know man, if this gets serious, it's gonna be pretty tough for you and him to be together."

By then, the girls had padded back to bed, and Puck was getting back into his sleeping position. Blaine let himself fall back onto the ground, closing his eyes and imagining Kurt beside him. "I know. But somehow we'll make it through."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Chuck me a review! And as always, thanks so much for reading!

xx


	7. I Saw You

**Night and Day**

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Well, I`m trying to keep my updates regular (every other or every three days). By the way, since this is my story, I'm going to give myself a little free advertising! I started another multi-chapter. It has to do with Klaine, amnesia, and yeah. Well, that wasn't too descriptive. But… click on my profile and if you see "I'll Pick up These Broken Pieces Till I'm Bleeding" then you're at the story. Go check it out!

I'm also aware of how short these are! I'm sorry! At least my chapters are over 1000 words now, right? Right…? Anyways. Thank you all for your patience and kindness!

By the way, I'm sort of partly kinda looking for a beta. I'm 50/50 on that, though, because I don't know, I feel that if I could get feedback before the story goes up, it would be nice. But, I'm a little hesitant. Well, if anyone's interested in being my beta, message me. Thanks in advance!

Just wanted to say thank you to **PCJC24** for pointing out that the content in the last chapter "could create a really good dynamic where Blaine does some pushing and Kurt pulls away". That was always on the back burner in my mind, but I never really knew how to incorporate it until now! Thank you!

Also, if anyone alerted I haven't been getting any emails from Fanfiction (you know, the ones that tell you when someone reviews and sends you messages and so on and so forth) so I can't do any shout outs here. But, thank you **PCJC24 **and **Jellyfisher2** for your reviews!

I don't own Glee, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. (By the way, LOVED the episode last night!) Sorry for the long AN.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kurt had kissed Blaine.<p>

It had been a week since he had glanced back longingly at Blaine's retreating silhouette, watching his wings flutter as he strode away quietly.

It had been a week since he'd spoken to Blaine, and he missed him.

Wait, scratch that. He didn't miss him, he was glad to be rid of him. Now he could get boys off his mind and focus on what was really important.

Such as… Kurt racked his brain, thinking. What could possibly be more important to him than finding love? "Friends, and my family, of course," he said out loud as he sat on his bed that evening. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful golden glow in Kurt's stark white room. "Singing—music club, and, er, shopping…"

With a sigh, he gave up and fell back onto his bed, allowing his mind to wander back to Blaine. After seven days of thinking endlessly about his first kiss, Kurt had grudgingly accepted that he liked Blaine. Maybe that was an understatement—he _really_ liked Blaine.

He knew he didn't love him. It was much too soon for that. They'd only known each other for a little more than a week—it would be stupid to fall for someone that quickly. From his limited knowledge of love, Kurt had gathered the fact that rushing into something would only make it end quicker.

But it somehow seemed different with Blaine. The three times Kurt had seen him, he'd always made him feel so much better. With Blaine, Lumière didn't seem so perfect and uninteresting. Let's face it, Kurt's whole _world_ was more meaningful with Blaine in it.

Kurt got up, noticing the sun had set, and opened the window to glance up at the sky.

It was a dark blanket of navy velvet, rich and cold. At first it was empty, but one by one, tiny stars began winking into existence, glimmering like diamonds. It was a picture-perfect sight, just like every night, but this time Kurt's breath caught in his chest. The night sky hadn't ever seemed so beautiful.

"Kurt?"

Kurt glanced around in surprise, startled by what sounded like a voice coming from below him. It was barely light enough for him to see something moving. "Blaine?" he whispered back. "Is that you?"

"Who's Blaine?" There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Finn was hovering in front of his window, looking extremely confused and angry at the same time. The younger man had his arms crossed and was peering suspiciously at Kurt.

"F-Finn!" Kurt gasped, jumping away in surprise. "Er… I didn't say Blaine, I said… uh, Rach, as in Rachel. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go shopping, and so I told her to meet me. I asked Tina to pass on the message, so I don't know if she got it or not."

"You're going shopping this late? It's already dark out. I just stopped by to ask you something quickly. Can I come in?"

Finn didn't wait for an answer as he slipped past Kurt and landed beside his bed.

"So…" Kurt paused awkwardly, watching Finn. "Erm… you wanted to ask something?"

"Yeah." The tall Light bit his lip before the words tumbled out in a rush, "IsawyouwiththeDark."

Kurt frowned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear a single thing you just said."

"I," Finn took a breath, looking as if he'd freak out anytime soon, "saw you, with the boy… the shorter guy with curly-ish hair, the one with _black wings_, the Dark!"

Kurt froze, his breath catching once again—but this time it wasn't from happiness, it was from fear. "Wh-what Dark?" he stammered, staring up at Finn.

"C'mon, Kurt, you know," Finn insisted, taking a step closer to him. "I was flying home the afternoon music club was cancelled, and I just passed your house when I saw the Dark flying away from you. It was so loud, it sounded like ripping. Was he hurting you? Do we need to go after him?"

"N-no, no, no," Kurt said quickly, his voice rising up to a bare squeak. "He… he was lost, I was trying to give him directions back to Sombre but I—I've never been there so I don't know how to get in, a-and in the end he just left and I haven't seen him again…"

"Kurt! You _talked _to him? And you_ touched_ him?" Finn's eyes widened comically, and he jumped back from Kurt. "Oh my God! You're not allowed to! What if your dad, or—or Mr. Schue, or any of the other Lights hear about this?"

"They won't, because nothing happened," Kurt cried. All the blood had drained from his face and in the reflection of his mirror, he could see that he was even paler than usual. "All I did was tell him I didn't know directions to Sombre!"

"So you actually talked to him and got up close and personal with him—"

"Finn, that's the only time I have and will ever see him," Kurt protested. "Please? Just drop the subject."

Finn stared at him, and Kurt could feel his gaze going right through him. "Fine," he finally said. "But if I see you with him, there isn't a guarantee I won't tell someone. And you cannot talk to him again! We can't risk _anything_!"

As the taller boy wordlessly turned and flew out of Kurt's bedroom, Kurt sank down on his bed, limbs trembling. Finn had been so close to finding out.

Well, that was it. He couldn't risk both Blaine and his lives just so that he could chase after a crush. He'd just have to be happy by himself in Lumière, while everyone else enjoyed their happy, loneliness-free, _straight_ lives. And Blaine… he'd just have to deal with it.

But as if on cue, the familiar sound of paper ripping echoed into Kurt's bedroom from outside. Moments, later, an equally familiar voice called out, "_Kurt_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I had to end it here. I apologize—it was kind of rushed. I wanted to update, since I haven`t been doing a great job lately! Next chapter should be up by Saturday! As always, I'm hoping and praying I'll get enough time to write!

Thank you so, so much for reading!

xx


	8. Let it Snow

**Night and Day**

**A/N: **It's Thursday, Thursday, gotta get down on Thursday! I don't even know if those are the right lyrics. I've only heard the song once and it was on Glee. (By the way, Blaine's version of I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You—longest title ever—rocks.)

I don't know when this will be uploaded, so, just mentally change the Thursdays to Whatever-days. By the way, happy DECEMBER! ONLY A FEW WEEKS TILL CHRISTMAS!

Well this chapter has some fluffiness and then my attempt at humor in it at the end. Hope you all enjoy it! And, it's (almost) 2000 words. I'm so proud of myself! But it still isn't very long. Sorry about that.

Thank you **PCJC24 **and **Jellyfisher2** for your reviews. And once again if anyone alerted I'm sorry but my email isn't working still! Bleh. And thanks again **PCJC24** for your awesome ideas! I'm rather ashamed I can't come up with such great concepts myself.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Blaine was sure of, he thought Kurt was the most intriguing, wonderful being he'd ever met. He wasn't like anyone else—he was charismatic, sweet, attractive, intelligent, everything Blaine could ever want.<p>

Now as he carefully, slowly flew up to Kurt's bedroom, his heart was pounding through his chest with excitement.

It had been a full week since they last saw each other, and each day Blaine's thoughts had been revolving around Kurt. He just couldn't get enough.

"Kurt?" Blaine called softly, hovering outside Kurt's bedroom. He stuck his head through the open window, wincing from all the white.

Suddenly, something whacked him in the face, and he nearly fell, grabbing onto the window sill for support. Struggling, Blaine pulled himself upright to sit on the sill, rubbing his cheek. "Kurt?"

Kurt was standing there, breathless, in a hilarious fighting stance. His legs were bent, he was squatting and his eyes were wide and fierce. "Blaine?" Kurt relaxed, dropping the pillow he'd been holding. "God, please don't scare me like that! I almost died!"

"I'm really sorry," Blaine said. "Can… can I come in?"

"Sure," Kurt said unsteadily. After Blaine had made his way in, the Light hurriedly pulled the window closed and draped the curtains down. "Um, Blaine, I need to talk to you about something. But first, I want to ask you a question."

"Of course, Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine blinked as Kurt struggled for words, opening his mouth and closing it again.

"I just… I was just wondering, what happened last week—what does it mean?" he blurted out, watching as Blaine's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What do _you_ mean?" the Dark asked, sitting down on the edge of a very, very white table.

"Well, we… we kissed," Kurt began, watching as Blaine nodded. "So what are we? T-together? Did that really mean as much to you as it did to me?"

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, going to sit beside the Light on the bed. Kurt tensed as the Dark put his hand on his shoulder, but relaxed as Blaine finished. "It meant the world to me. That was, well, it was my first kiss."

Kurt's eyes widened and he laughed softly. "It was my first kiss too."

"I really, really like you," Blaine continued, watching Kurt's eyes go wide.

"I like you too," Kurt replied, smiling sadly, "but I don't know how this will work."

The Dark's face fell and he scooted away from Kurt a little. "What are you talking about? Sure, we come from opposing worlds, but—"

"Exactly!" Kurt finished, eyebrows knitting together. "I'm from Lumière, you're from Sombre. These two places have been totally against each other for _how_ long?"

"Centuries," Blaine said sadly, nodding. Then he brightened. "But I know, Kurt, I just _know_ somehow, we can do something about it! If only the Lights and the Darks could understand that love shouldn't be arranged and limited. It _can't_ be arranged and limited."

"Blaine, I really don't think they care about love," Kurt said dejectedly. "It's no use, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kurt, give us a chance," Blaine pleaded, but Kurt shook his head. "Think of how amazing it'd be, finally having—having someone to love. It might sound silly, but it's true."

The Light was silent. Blaine could tell how lonely he was and how much he wanted it.

"How long have you gone, just wanting someone who's accepting, loving, caring?" he persisted, reaching for Kurt's hand. The boy's fingers were stiff and unmoving against his.

"Let me think about it." His voice was firm, and so Blaine nodded.

"I won't push you anymore." The Dark stood up, ready to go, but Kurt grabbed his arm quickly.

"Hey, I didn't want you to go." He smiled sheepishly, tugging Blaine a little closer. "We could talk a little, learn about each other some more. My Dad isn't going to be here for a couple hours."

Blaine frowned as he sat back on the bed. "You have a dad?"

Kurt nodded, confused. "He owns a wing-repair place. I don't know if he was my original father, since I didn't come out of my mother's belly, but I love him just the same."

"Oh. You're very lucky," Blaine said wistfully.

"Don't you have a father?"

"Well—I guess I do, but he and my mother left me when I was eleven."

"_Left_ you?" Kurt sounded horrified.

"Yes. In Sombre, all Dark parents abandon their children by the time they're fourteen years old. It's customary, and if the parents don't leave, they're killed."

Kurt let out a gasp. "Wh-why?"

"I don't really know, but I find it awful," Blaine continued. "I suppose it's to toughen us up so that we can defend ourselves—you can't get anywhere in Sombre without having a weapon with you. I don't usually bring one since it's usually fistfights, but now that I've started coming here…"

He reached into the boot he was wearing and pulled out a glinting silver knife. "I bring this, just in case anyone's waiting for me when I come back through the border."

Startled, Kurt shied away from it as Blaine held it for him to see. "What is that?"

"You don't know what this is?" The Dark held it closer, and Kurt let out a scream, startling Blaine as he jumped to the other side of the room in horror.

"No, but whatever it is—put it away! It's terrifying me!"

Seeing Kurt, curled in the corner of his bedroom, pressed up against the wall with blue eyes wide and fearful, frightened Blaine himself. He quickly tucked the knife back inside his boot, and hurried over to the whimpering Light.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed, even though he was extremely confused as to why Kurt was so scared. It wasn't like he'd threatened him with it, or even told Kurt what the purpose of a knife was. "Don't be scared, it's gone now."

Kurt sat up, visibly shaking. Blaine had had no idea a knife being shown to someone could scare someone so much. "Wh-what was that?"

"It was a knife," Blaine said, kneeling by Kurt's side. "I wasn't going to hurt you with it, Kurt, I promise. You're totally safe, it was just to protect me when I went back to Sombre…"

"How would it protect you?" Kurt asked quietly, hugging his knees to his chest and folding his own wings around him protectively.

"If anyone… well, if anyone was threatening me, or fighting me, I would use the knife to defend myself—attack them, I guess," Blaine said slowly, and Kurt tensed again.

"Oh. That must be why I was so scared," he said softly. "I was frightened like that when your fellow Darks came for a visit. Lights must be totally against all things evil."

Blaine's face fell instantly. "Then you must be so scared of me. I can't believe myself, forcing you to be near me all this time… I should leave, I'm sorry I ever pushed this." He stood, ready to go.

"No, no, no!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Blaine's hand quickly. "It's different with you."

Blaine paused, surprised. "How so? I'm worse than this knife will ever be."

"I'm not scared at all when I'm with you—on the contrary, I'm completely at peace," the Light said simply.

Blaine smiled delightedly. Never in his life had anyone said something like this to him. "You are?"

"Of course." Kurt drew the slightly shorter man closer to him and gave him a hug, breathing in deeply. "Not once was I scared of you. Even when you slammed into me that day, I was only mildly annoyed."

"But you screamed," Blaine reminded him, his voice muffled into Kurt's shoulder.

"Er—besides that," Kurt said, flushing. They pulled apart, and Blaine was about to open his mouth and reply when the boy let out yet another scream.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Blaine jumped away from him, banging against the open window and nearly tumbling onto the ground below. As he was pulling himself back in, a white flake landed on his arm, and he frowned, inspecting it. When he saw the tiny intricate designs in the rapidly liquefying flake, he realized it was snowing outside.

"Kurt! It's snowing!" he exclaimed happily, and turned to look at Kurt, who had a horrified look on his face.

"What do you mean? Why are you so happy about those gross white things flying around outside, they look like dandruff! Giant pieces of dandruff!" Kurt shuddered in disgust. "What kind of god up there has _dandruff_?"

"It's not dandruff, Kurt, look!" Blaine caught another snowflake in his hand and quickly showed it to Kurt, who jumped away.

"No. No touching."

"_Look_. It's snow, and it's icy and wonderful and so much prettier than the stuff we have in Sombre. Haven't you ever had snow before?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt to the window and letting him catch his breath in wonder. The moon had risen, and its light was illuminating the piles of fluffy white snow on the ground. The flakes in the sky were multiplying every second.

Kurt and Blaine stood there, watching the snow, until there was at least twice the amount of snow on the ground as there had been before.

"How will you be able to fly home?" Kurt asked, peering through the blizzard. "There's so much of that—that—"

"Snow," Blaine finished. He shrugged. "I guess I'll have to fly extra hard."

"But you'll freeze, you've only got on a t-shirt," Kurt protested, gesturing to Blaine's black shirt.

"I'll be fine," the Dark protested, but Kurt ignored him.

"Then it's settled, you'll stay here for the night." Kurt smiled innocently up at him, and Blaine's face flamed. "Come on, Blaine, it's like a sleepover, and sleepovers are really fun. I've had tons of them with the music club people."

Kurt didn't know what spending the night meant to Blaine, but the Dark smiled. "Okay. But how will I leave tomorrow? I don't want the other Darks to get suspicious."

"We'll sneak you out, early in the morning before music club," Kurt suggested.

"What if we get caught?" Blaine panicked. "Maybe it's best that I go and just come and see you tomorrow?"

"No—stay. Please?" Kurt looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'll lock my door and I can bring you a few extra blankets."

With a sigh, Blaine agreed. Happily, Kurt jumped up to get Blaine his blankets and set up a makeshift bed beside Kurt's.

About twenty minutes later they were both comfortably settled in their beds, snowflakes casting shadows on their faces as they drifted outside. Blaine rolled over to face Kurt, smiling as he watched his face relax.

"Kurt?"

"Mm-hmm?" Kurt's voice was already sleepy.

"Good night."

"Good night, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The ending is kinda cliché. But I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

xx


	9. Nightmare

**Night and Day**

**A/N:** Hello there!

I'm trying my very best to make these longer, which is why I'm taking so long—and they're still rather short. My goal is for each chapter to be about 2000 words long, and this chapter is about 1700 I think.

Thank you **PCJC24**, **Jellyfisher2** and **letssettheworldonfire** for your reviews! (I'm still not getting any review/message/alerts, but strangely enough I do get them for my other stuff.)

And thanks **PCJC24** for giving me tips on writing… you're so nice!

I don't own Glee! (And We Are Young was amazing. Love the original, loved the Glee version. I guess you can tell from my new pen name! :D)

* * *

><p>When Blaine opened his eyes, he knew for sure he wasn't in Kurt's room anymore.<p>

For one, it was cold and damp. The Light's bedroom had been warm, dry, and very comfortable, even with the window open.

There were sounds of glasses clinking, slurred shouts, heavy footsteps… the sounds Blaine had been hearing all his life.

Everything was achingly familiar—it was his home, the alley in Sombre.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked weakly, standing up. He felt exhausted and his wings had been bent at an awkward angle while he slept. His whole body ached, limbs creaking whenever Blaine moved them.

After the reply never came, the Dark stood up, deciding to walk around and try to find Puck, Santana, or Brittany. He exited the alley, surprised to see that Sombre was eerily quiet.

The bars had closed, lights off and doors shut as if there had been nothing there but abandoned houses. There was no one around, a strange fact for a city that never slept. Every step he took was hollow, echoing around the walls until it faded into silence.

"Blaine!"

Startled, he turned, to see a tall young man walking over, striding casually. He had striking green eyes and golden-brown hair, spiked up into a tousled style. On his chest, over his heart, there was a gaping stab wound, old blood staining his shirt. Blaine saw it, along with the other gashes and stains, and stiffened.

Fear enveloped him, and he began to back away from the advancing man. "Don't hurt me," he said, voice trembling.

"Oh, come now, don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you." The other Dark's voice was silky smooth, comforting, but Blaine didn't feel the least bit soothed.

"G-go away—I have a knife with me," he threatened, cursing when his voice wobbled again.

"Now, now, Blaine, you know the old rules by heart. Don't do anything I wouldn't, remember?"

The young man took two bounds and was suddenly beside him, lips brushing against his ear. Blaine shuddered, tensing up as the man's arms encircled his torso.

"Don't—" Blaine's warning was cut off as, quick as a flash, the man's hands were on his throat. Blaine's strength was no match for him, even with the boy's years of training. He was pressing against his windpipe—not enough to cut off air completely, but definitely enough to make it hard to breathe and scatter speech.

_Not again_, he begged silently, squeezing his eyes shut as he got dizzy. His chest rose and fell as he took shallow, rapid breaths.

This had been happening every single night of his life, since he was fifteen. Each time he fell asleep, he found himself in his alley, with the man, always holding his throat, threatening to hurt him. The man was supposed to be dead—gone forever—but he always reappeared in Blaine's dreams.

The other Dark chuckled quietly, squeezing just a little harder. "Blaine, silly, you thought killing me was enough? You can't get rid of me—you'll never get rid of me."

Blaine struggled against the man's grasp, dying to just break away and fly out of reach, but his wings were pinned to his back.

The man placed a hand on Blaine's stomach, drawing it lower and lower. "I'm just going to keep coming back to you, every single night." His breath, reeking of alcohol and smoke, tickled at Blaine's neck, causing him to shudder while the man laughed.

Blaine managed a sob, gasping for breath. The man was pressing against his windpipe hard now, and his vision was spinning.

Just as the Dark was beginning to black out, he heard a familiar voice, calling his name worriedly. "_Blaine? Blaine…"_

"_Kurt_!"

Just hearing Kurt's voice gave Blaine a burst of adrenaline, and with one twist of his body he broke the man's grasp. Then he was off, running and tripping a few times, scrabbling at the ground in order to find any way to get away from his attacker.

"_Kurt_!" Blaine cried again, running aimlessly, blindly. He rounded corners and ducked into alleys, not daring to look back in case someone was following him. "Kurt, where are you?"

"_Blaine, wake up_! _Wake up_!"

Then the Dark really opened his eyes, and found himself on the ground in a blindingly-white room. He bolted upright, unaware that tears had been steadily flowing down his cheeks. "Kurt!" he called out, glancing around.

"Blaine? Are you all right?" Kurt was kneeling by his side, staring at him worriedly. "You're crying!"

"I—I'm fine," Blaine replied shakily, trembling as Kurt helped him sit up. His dark eyes pooled with more tears, but he only reached up and swiped them away roughly. "Just insanely vivid nightmares."

"_Nightmares_?" Kurt gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Nightmares," Blaine repeated. "You don't know what nightmares are?"

"Are they another way of saying _dreams, _because we have such good dreams in Lumière. They're calming and pleasant and they always ensure a good night's rest."

"Nightmares are dreams, Kurt, but they're… well, they're horrible," Blaine explained, watching the Light's eyes widen. "They scare you and make you uneasy, and you never get a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on Blaine's arm. "You look terrified."

Blaine shook his head as he stood up quickly, still shivering. "No, I'm fine, I just… it just startled me. I have nightmares every night, about the exact same thing, but it still scares me as if it were the first time."

"Every single night?" the Light looked horrified. "So you're like this every time you sleep?"

"Actually," Blaine began, "the nightmares went away the day I first came here, and they've been gone ever since—until now."

Kurt smiled a little. "You mean they've been gone for the time that you've known me?"

Blaine nodded, smiling back. "I just don't understand why the nightmare would come back today."

"What was in it?" Kurt asked, shrugging in response to Blaine's comment. "Your nightmare? Surely it wouldn't be so bad if you knew what to expect from it…"

"Nothing, really," Blaine said with forced casualness, waving a hand at Kurt. "Honestly, it's fine, Kurt. Don't worry about me."

"But if they've been scaring you for so long, obviously it's not fine," Kurt protested. He sat on his bed, looking up at Blaine with a pout.

"I'll tell you some other time, okay?" Blaine asked, gritting his teeth. Right now, all he wanted was to forget about the nightmare, how he had almost been killed yet again.

"All right, but you have to tell me sometime," Kurt insisted before dropping the subject. "Is it still snowing outside?

"I'm not very sure, I'll check." Blaine went to the window and pushed aside the curtains, opening the glass and poking his head outside.

"Kurt, look!" he said excitedly, pulling Kurt to the window and pointing at the piles of snow outside. "Can we go play in it?"

The Light laughed at Blaine's expression, which made him look like an excited little boy. "I wish we could, Blaine, but I'm scared of someone seeing us."

Blaine rested his chin on the windowsill reluctantly, breathing in Lumière's clean, cool air, closing his eyes peacefully.

"You know, Blaine, you have to go back home today. I don't want to risk anything—you can come back again another day if you really want to," Kurt told him, smiling sadly as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, I don't want to go back to Sombre."

"Is it really that bad?" Kurt asked. He wrinkled his nose and added, "Here, it's so… perfect, free of anything _interesting_. It gets tiring."

"It's wonderful here—you should appreciate it," Blaine replied, turning to meet his gaze. "Sombre is nothing but a city of garbage."

"It couldn't be if you came from it," Kurt joked, stopping when he saw Blaine's serious expression. "Blaine, it really doesn't sound that bad. Maybe if you find my world so great, I'd like Sombre. You should take me!" His face brightened a little and he smiled widely.

"I don't think I should, Kurt—it's dangerous," Blaine said dubiously. "Darks get killed and wounded—imagine what they'd do when they saw a Light in their territory."

"Please, Blaine, take me with you? I really do want to go—I can defend myself," Kurt begged.

"You don't understand, Kurt, they'll murder you!" Blaine's voice was rising as he remembered his nightmare. He couldn't let Kurt go through what he had faced. "I can't risk it, I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"But," Kurt began.

"Kurt, you are never going to Sombre. Please, don't bring this up again," Blaine pleaded him.

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just that Lumière—well, you haven't been here long enough to understand. Every day is the same routine, wake up, eat, go to music club, talk with people for a while, have lunch, hang around home, eat dinner, and then go to bed. Then the next day you do the exact same thing all over again. There's no standing out and doing something different. We have strict, unnecessary rules and there's basically no fun and—" He broke off, taking in more air.

"I understand, Kurt," Blaine said comfortingly. "But please trust me, when I say that all I'm doing is protecting you. Something awful can happen to just about anyone in Sombre, and I guarantee you'll get attacked if you go there."

The Light sighed. "I know."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Kurt?" came a muffled voice. "You in there? The door's locked." It was Burt.

"Yes, Dad?" Kurt called back, shooting Blaine a panicked look.

"You're going to be late for music club. You better leave in five minutes," Burt called through the door.

"Okay!" Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'm really sorry, Blaine, but you have to go now."

"Can I come back tomorrow morning?" Blaine asked. "I won't stay long, I promise."

Kurt nodded, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine reached out to hug him, but when Kurt tensed a little he just awkwardly patted his back. "Talk to you tomorrow."

The Dark carefully climbed out of the room until he was sitting on Kurt's windowsill. "See you, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt replied, watching as Blaine flawlessly leapt off the sill and was flying immediately.

The Dark's wings propelled him forward until he had disappeared into Lumière's border, leaving Kurt alone in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I feel like it was a bit of a weaker chapter. I hope it was all right though! I'll make up for it next chapter :D

I'll update as soon as I can… promise! Thanks for reading!

xx


	10. Flashback

**Night and Day, yay! **(just because I felt like rhyming something.)

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm hoping this gets uploaded before Saturday, because I've got lots of free time, which equals writing time. Yay again! *This did not get uploaded before Saturday. This didn't get _finished_ before Saturday. And today is not even close to Saturday. Je suis désolé. (I'm sorry.)

This chapter has some content I've never written about before and never thought I would, so I hope it goes all right. Well, it's kinda, rape, to say it bluntly, but I didn't go into detail. Don't worry, it's not anything that should be rated M. If it's a trigger, just stop where the flashback begins (the line thingy in the middle).

And yup, I just had to put Sebastian in here. He's such an awesome villain!

Thank you **PCJC24**, **letssettheworldonfire,** **Jellyfisher2, HelloAgainMissDare, **and **a very klex loving** (who said I was "god"? Or did you mean good? Haha :P) for your reviews! You guys are all really sweet!

I don't own Glee!

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that it was still dark outside. His room was completely pitch-black and he couldn't make out a thing.<p>

"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

There was a startled yelp and his room appeared to move, taking the darkness with it. Blinking, Kurt sat up, pushing his messed-up hair away from his face.

Blaine was standing at the foot of his bed, with a shiny, unused guitar that belonged to Kurt in his arms and a sheepish look on his face. He had been reaching over Kurt, blocking the Light's vision with his black t shirt. "Hi, Kurt," he said, cradling the guitar.

"Blaine, you startled me! And you can't just come bursting in like that every time, my dad could've come in and seen me," Kurt scolded, though his eyes were smiling. "And what are you doing with that guitar?"

"Well, I was going to play a little until you woke up." Blaine smiled brightly as he hooked the strap over his shoulder and fiddled with the strings.

"I would have loved to hear, but it hasn't been tuned for a long time—it will sound horrible. I was meaning to learn how to play, but I chose to go with singing instead," Kurt said, reaching for the guitar and stroking its smooth surface. "I didn't know you were a musician, Blaine."

"I picked up a few chords. When I was younger, I thought having a job as part of the live music at a bar would give me a place to stay and some money—bar owners are rich," Blaine explained.

"Are you still working there?" Kurt asked.

The Dark shook his head, looking down at his hands as he shifted nervously. "No… I had to leave, um, I got fired."

"Fired?" Kurt pressed on, wanting to know more. "Why?"

Blaine took in a deep breath. "I kind of… well, I–Kurt, I want to tell you something. It's about the nightmare."

"Your nightmare?" Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, chin propped in his hands as he looked up at Blaine, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I'm here to listen."

"Okay." Blaine felt tendrils of hesitation creeping up and making him want to be quiet, keep it to himself like he had these past two years. What would Kurt think of him?

"Blaine?" Kurt tapped on the Dark's arm questioningly. "Are you okay? You don't have to tell me if it will hurt you too badly."

He had to tell Kurt. He couldn't let it live in his head and haunt him forever.

"First of all, I was kicked out of my job at the bar because—because I murdered the lead singer."

The words came out in a rush, whooshing out in a single breath.

"_Murdered_?" Kurt stood and stared at Blaine in shock, eyes widening so much Blaine could see the whites around his blue irises. "You _murdered_ someone? You killed them?"

"Kurt, I had to—" Blaine began, but Kurt just continued staring at him, slowly backing away until he was against the wall.

"You took away someone's life? That's just awful, Blaine—"

"He took away mine," Blaine cried back. The tears pooled in his eyes and Kurt fell silent.

After a little while, he spoke.

"But you're not dead." The words were skeptical, but the second he heard them Blaine rushed to explain.

"I didn't mean that literally, Kurt, I just—he _did_ something to me. Something I'm not sure you'd understand." Blaine let his legs give way and he sat down, wringing his trembling hands.

"Why wouldn't I understand, Blaine, of course I would," Kurt pressed, gazing at Blaine with a concerned expression on his face. "Trust me."

With a nod, Blaine dove back into his memories, sinking deeper and deeper through all the shallow, worthless thoughts and going straight to the bottom.

* * *

><p>Fifteen-year-old Blaine jumped off the dimly-lit stage as the crowd cheered. It was drunken applause, but applause all the same. He swung his old guitar over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the stage with the rest of the band, getting ready to play another song in a few minutes.<p>

"Great job today," Sebastian called over as he came over, mopping his sweaty brow with a towel. Blaine nodded, smiling his appreciation as he glanced into Sebastian's green eyes. "You're amazing on the guitar, Blaine."

"And you at singing," Blaine responded, blushing a little as Sebastian reached out to tuck a loose curl away from his face.

"Yeah…" Sebastian looked away for a moment, and then met Blaine's gaze again. "Do you want to go outside for a little bit? Talk, maybe?"

"We're playing in a few minutes," Blaine replied dubiously as he set down his guitar.

"It will only be a little while, Blaine. Come on, for me?" Sebastian said silkily, putting a hand on Blaine's lower back as he guided them out the back door.

Blaine shivered as they headed out into the cold night. He could smell alcohol from the bar, ashes from fires, and Sebastian's overpowering cologne. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

Sebastian smiled slyly and shut the door behind them, leaving them in solitude. "Let's not talk," he said softly, leaning forwards until Blaine was backed up against the wall. "Maybe we could do something else."

Blaine smelled beer on Sebastian's breath. The other boy's eyes were glassy and he was breathing hard as he pressed against Blaine—and was that an _erection_ against his thigh?

Nervous, Blaine tried to straighten up, but the taller Dark blocked his way. "Uh… did you bring us out here to—to practice? B-because I think the acoustics a-are better inside…"

"No. Silly Blaine," Sebastian chuckled as he tilted his face closer to Blaine's. "I brought us out here… so that we could be alone."

His lips caught Blaine's in a fierce kiss, one that had too much teeth and too much tongue. Blaine gasped for breath, tensing up, and Sebastian's hands snaked onto his wrists, holding them with an iron grip.

"Sebastian, let me go right now. I don't want to do this with you," Blaine snapped.

A hard, icy glint came to Sebastian's eyes. "Don't struggle," he said softly. "You wouldn't want to do that."

Suddenly, a razor-sharp point cut into Blaine's arm, and he let out a startled cry of pain as warm blood began to drip down his arm.

Sebastian pulled the knife away and wiped it on Blaine's jacket, smearing the bright red drops onto the leather. "Are you going to keep struggling? Because I could do a whole lot more than that."

Tears pricked Blaine's eyes and he shook his head rapidly, forcing himself to hold still as possible as Sebastian removed his jacket and shirt. The second the icy night breeze hit his bare torso, he jerked in surprise. "Sebastian!"

"Don't _move_," Sebastian hissed as the knife point found its way deep into Blaine's other arm. "And don't say one word."

It hurt like hell, but Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and stifled the cries of pain that were bubbling up inside of him. By now, one of the other boy's hands had found their way to Blaine's throat and was gripping tightly, choking almost all the air out of him and leaving just enough room for a tiny thread of oxygen to trickle through.

Thankfully, Sebastian abandoned the knife on the ground and got to work on Blaine's pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down.

_What the_—! Blaine let out a gasp as the other boy tossed away the clothes, running a hand up Blaine's thigh lightly. "You know you want this, Blaine," Sebastian whispered, voice thick and husky as he placed a leg between Blaine's.

_No, I don't, I don't want this, please let me go!_ Blaine cried silently as the burning began, starting from a low heat in his stomach and raging into a wildfire, swallowing him up and scorching his body.

Sebastian let out a wild, guttural sound as he violated Blaine, tearing him apart as easily as a sheet of paper. Blaine couldn't do anything but close his eyes and let the tears fall, stinging his cold skin as his back was rubbed raw against the bar's rough brick exterior.

Now he was just like the rest of the Darks, dirty and used, just another toy for someone to play with. He was only another guy, here to meet someone's demands.

_No. I'm not. I'm different._

_I don't need this._

The second after Sebastian loosened his grip on Blaine's wrists, the younger boy shoved him away as hard as he could, sending him stumbling back drunkenly. Sebastian snarled and made a move for the knife, but Blaine spotted him and dove for it, closing his fingers around the handle.

"You're mine. You can't run away," Sebastian growled, speech slurring as he slowly rose to his feet. Blaine jumped away from him, gripping the knife tight as he could.

"I'll never be yours."

Fire rose in Sebastian's eyes and he took a step forward.

"Don't make a move—I've got the knife now," Blaine warned him, grabbing his wrist and twisting it as he carefully carved a few bright red lines into Sebastian's skin as a reminder.

"Y-you," Sebastian gasped, jumping away from Blaine and yanking his bleeding arm away. Blaine allowed him to go—he wouldn't get far.

"Sebastian," Blaine said calmly as he closed what was left of the distance between Sebastian and him, "I'd tell you to never touch me again."

Sebastian glared at him, breathing getting shallower and shallower as he opened and closed his mouth.

"But you couldn't, anyways," Blaine continued casually, "because you're dead."

With anger that burned white-hot, he sent the point of the knife flying through Sebastian's heart, knuckles snow-white as he drove the wound deeper and deeper, arm muscles straining.

"You," Sebastian repeated, his voice rough and breathy. His knees gave out and he sank to the ground, one hand pressed over the wound, which was steadily pulsing out blood.

"Yeah. Me," Blaine replied softly, watching Sebastian's hand fall away from his wound as his whole body slumped. He met the dying boy's eyes, and the sight instantly haunted him.

Even though he was dead, Sebastian's pine-green eyes were still flashing. The light was slowly slipping away, but it was there.

Blaine shivered softly. Throwing the bloody knife to the ground, he reached for his clothing, slipped it on over the blood and grime that was covering him, and left, leaving Sebastian crumpled on the ground outside the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope that was all right! And I know it was very short… I didn't really want to end the chapter here but that's all I could get up before I leave tomorrow. (See below.)

And as if I'm not bad enough at updating, I may not be able to update anything for two weeks. I'm going to Hong Kong for winter break, and though I'll have computer access there, I have lots to do there so I might not get anything done. I'll try my best though!

If I don't see you guys before this, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you guys have great holidays and give and get plenty of awesome presents! (:

xx


	11. Found Out

**Night and Day**

**A/N: **This is kind of a filler chapter, with a few important bits. **But please, please read the note at the bottom.**

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>After Blaine finished his story, he took his head out of his hands and looked at Kurt, who was even paler than he had been beforehand.<p>

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asked cautiously, reaching a hand out to touch Kurt's arm. The Light stiffened at the touch.

"I'm fine," he replied softly, shifting away a little from Blaine's touch as the other boy looked at him with concerned eyes, even though they were still shining with the tears triggered from his memories. "That was a horrible story, and it must have been even worse if you went through it. I'm really sorry, Blaine—I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's not you," Blaine countered, heaving a deep sigh. "Every night, he comes back to me in the nightmares. I usually get away in time and I wake up, but sometimes I can't run fast enough—and then he catches up with me and I can't defend myself…"

"Hey." Kurt reached out and took Blaine's rough hand in his soft one, fingers dancing over the back of his hand. "Don't talk about it—it upsets you too much. The past is the past and Sebastian is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Scars heal, right?"

"Wounds heal," Blaine answered sadly.

"Well, then, scars fade. They might take a little while, but just move on and focus on the good things in your life, and before you know it, it'll be like nothing ever happened." Kurt watched his reaction, blue eyes wide with anticipation, a small but hopeful smile on his face.

Blaine's heart lifted a little, a tiny bit of the weight on his shoulders was taken off. But before he could smile up at Kurt, someone knocked at the Light's bedroom door.

"Kurt, you have a Music Club performance today! Are you ready?" Burt called, voice muffled through the door.

Kurt sighed, letting go of Blaine's hand. "Coming! I'll meet you downstairs!" He turned to Blaine and said in a hushed voice, "I have to go to a music performance, but it'll only be an hour. Will you wait here? Close the windows and lock the doors and if someone knocks or calls me, just hide. My dad's going to the performance, so you'll be alone."

Blaine nodded, and with a little hesitance Kurt leaned forward to kiss his forehead, the closest they'd been since their awkward first kiss.

Before he could pull away though, there was another knock on the door. This time, Burt didn't wait for Kurt to answer. He swung the door open.

"Kurt, we're late. The performance starts in ten…" Burt trailed off as he looked up and saw his son sitting on his bed, lips pressed to the forehead of another boy. And it wasn't just any boy. It was a boy with haunting hazel eyes, filled with a depressing, dull look. He was dressed in black clothes, with dark, ragged wings protruding from his back. Burt had never seen anything so disgusting. This boy was a Dark.

Kurt let out a squeak and jumped away from Blaine, shooting him a panicked look. "Dad… I can explain this."

Burt didn't say anything—he couldn't. He just stood there, shocked, staring at Blaine.

"Dad?" Kurt tried. He reached for his dad's arm, but the second his fingers brushed Burt's shirt, his dad stiffened and stepped away.

"You." He stared at Blaine again, this time his gaze turned icy. Blaine shrunk a little under his gaze, turning to Kurt for help. "Don't touch my son. Get _away_ from him, and get away from this place."

"Dad, please, hear me out!" Kurt cried, but Burt ignored him.

"Get out, before I call the other Lights."

Blaine shot Kurt a panicked look before gracefully launching himself out the window, soaring out and not daring to look back.

As the familiar paper-tearing sound faded away, Kurt turned to face his dad, blue eyes wide with fear. "Dad, please," he repeated, voice wobbling.

"How long has this been going on?" Burt's eyes bore into his and he looked away, struggling for words.

"I—Nothing's been going on," Kurt stammered, folding his hands together.

"You were kissing a Dark's forehead, Kurt. What the _hell_ is going on?" Burt shouted. Kurt flinched at the harshness of his voice, tears already pooling in his eyes.

"Dad, I _love him_," he whispered as they started dripping.

Burt threw down the jacket he'd been carrying. "You aren't going to love any Dark, Kurt. Never. As soon as your music performance is over, I'm going straight to find a suitable Light to pair you with. A male."

"No, Dad, please, if you could just listen," Kurt begged, hands shaking as he realized what his dad was saying.

"Don't you dare try and protest, Kurt. By tomorrow evening, the pairs will be sorted out and you'll be the boyfriend of a perfect Light."

"I don't want a perfect boyfriend!" Kurt screamed. Something bubbled up in him—anger? Fear? Passion?—and he jumped to his feet. Burt was silent for a moment. "Blaine's far from perfect, but who isn't? Not even your definition of flawless will be right. Blaine isn't just another stereotype, Dad! He's real, and true, and honest, and he loves me and he needs me right now." Kurt's voice cracked in the middle of his last sentence and he swiped at the tears streaming down his face.

Burt simply stood there, listening to Kurt but not really comprehending.

"I need him," the Light whispered brokenly. "_Please_. Don't take him away from me."

Burt turned away. Right before he exited Kurt's room, he muttered over his shoulder, "Get changed and leave. We're heading to Emma right after the performance." Then he disappeared into the hallway, leaving a shaking Kurt to sink down onto his bed and just cry.

* * *

><p>"Dude, they found your feather."<p>

"What feather?" Blaine asked tiredly as he lifted his head up from a restless, shallow sleep. After landing back in Sombre, he'd collapsed in his alley, too exhausted to even speak to Santana, Brittany or Puck. After spending hours tossing and turning as he thought about Kurt and the scary confrontation with his dad, he'd finally fallen asleep. Now the Mohawked Dark was shaking his shoulder roughly.

"The Light's feather. I don't know what they want with you."

"Who wants what with me?" Blaine rubbed his eyes as Noah yanked at his arm.

"There are some guys here to see you." Puck sniffed, sounding like he was close to tears.

"Hey, Puck, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, glancing at him in concern.

Puck hesitated before blurting, "I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm so sorry. They threatened to kill us, they threatened to hurt you even worse, we couldn't. We gave up. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine stared at him in disbelief, but Noah just shoved him towards the exit of the alley, shaking his head.

When Blaine had gotten out of his groggy state, he got up and rounded the corner to see two hulking guys in leather jackets and jeans standing with their arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Um… hey," he said, confused, as they each grabbed one of his arms.

"Come with us," the guy on the left growled. He jerked at Blaine's arm roughly, and the shorter Dark had no choice but to follow, stumbling along, legs not quite swift enough to balance his weight as he was pulled along into a different alley, one he'd never been in before.

"What's this about?" he asked as they released him but blocked his way out. The alley was narrow and completely enclosed by brick walls. It was a dead end behind him.

"We found this…" One of the guys held up a feather, shoving it so close in his face that it tickled his nose and he sneezed. The feather wasn't a Dark feather—ragged and torn, it was perfectly plump and soft and without the thin layer of dirt and dust coating it, it would've been a lovely snow-white. It was Kurt's feather, and it had been his.

"Care to explain?"

"It's a feather?" Blaine stated the obvious, not knowing where this was going.

"A Light feather," the other guy snapped, getting right up in his face. "And it was found in your jacket."

"How do you know it belongs to me?" he retorted

"We have three witnesses stating that they saw you going into the region of the Lights and plucking the feather off a living Light."

_Shit_. Blaine couldn't believe his ears. "Puck, Santana, and Brittany?" he gasped, narrowing his eyes.

"They will remain unnamed." Of course it was them. Puck's tearful confession from before now made sense. "They also reported that you've been sneaking out of Sombre every night to go visit the Light. Witnesses also say that you've struck up a romance with him."

"Not _every_ night," Blaine corrected him. Too late, he realized his mistake as the two hulks glanced at each other and then back to him.

_You are stupid. _Stupid._ You could've gotten out of this and you still had to fuck up_. _What will Kurt do when you don't come and see him the next night_? _What will his dad do to him?_

"I think it's time for a little punishment."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, <em>twirl<em>!" Rachel hissed as the music club's dance segment, which was at the end of the whole performance, began. No one was singing here—they were just doing some lame dance Mr. Schuester had made up. Kurt had been thinking of Blaine the whole time and it wasn't showing well in his moves. He'd gone off-key countless times, messed up lyrics, stepped on people's heels—and no one in the audience was really into it, either. Rachel was so furious by now that her face was turning cherry red.

Kurt obediently twirled, but it was to the left instead of the choreographed right. Face burning, he quickly got back in the right position, scrambling to catch up with the others. Even Finn was doing better than him.

_I need Blaine_, he thought to himself. _Dad can't do this. He's got to look past the ragged wings, the dark clothes, the haunting eyes and see Blaine for who he really is—a wonderful, amazing guy who loves me._

And then he bumped into Tina and was sent sprawling to the ground. He hit the stage with a thud and the jaunty piano music was cut off with a surprised, hard bang on an E minor chord, which was totally out of place in the C major music.

Everyone stopped dancing and stared at Kurt, who sat up slowly, stunned from his fall. He took one look around him at the gaping mouths and wide eyes and murmurs and just got up and ran.

"_Kurt_!" he heard Rachel yell after him, but he ignored her. He exited the music hall through a back door and just took off, flying faster than he'd ever flown in his life.

He reached the border of Lumière in a couple of minutes, glad that no one had followed him.

He was terrified of crossing through the immense wall of smoke, stretching high and wide, shielding a world of mysteries from him.

_Blaine's right there._ _I need him_.

And with that, Kurt flew through the smoke and entered Sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not feeling anything for this story, to be honest. I'm not proud of it anymore (this chapter feels especially bad) and I have little to no inspiration. So I think I'll be taking a break from this for now. I don't know how long it'll be, maybe a week, a month, definitely not a year. I'll do my best to complete this story, but for now I'll leave it here.

Thanks for sticking with it if you decide to do so, and if you want to ditch it, well, thank you for staying with it as long as you did (:


	12. Sombre

**Night and Day**

**A/N**: Thank you so much for your kind words and messages. I decided to just finish this off and have my very first completed multi-chapter under my belt.

A super huge thank you to **PCJC24 **who's been simply amazing with helping me with my story and especially this chapter. I'm so, so grateful for your help! Please go check out her story, Through the Surface. It's an amazing story about bad boy!Blaine and how Kurt wants to reach out and help him. (It's way better than I make it sound, I promise.)

Thank you **Klories**, **PCJC24**, **silentreveries, MaddHatter10x6 **and** shineforme** for your kind reviews!

Don't own Glee, 99.9% chance I never will!

* * *

><p>Kurt smelled Sombre before he saw it. When he squeezed his eyes shut and flew straight through the smoke, the reek of garbage attacked his nostrils, sending him into a coughing and gagging fit.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes, landing improperly as a result of his vision-impaired flight and rolling his ankle. He splatted into the ground and received a good coating of dust all over his front. Coughing out the gritty taste, he glanced down at his white shirt and jeans, which were now pale brown. He touched his smooth face and sighed, feeling the sandy layer of grime covering it.

"At least I blend in a little better," he sighed to himself before observing his surroundings.

Sombre was scary, to say the very least. It was afternoon, but there was no sun out, just a dim greyish light filtering through the heavy layer of smog and clouds that hung over the city. There weren't modern, structured houses like in Lumière—instead Sombre was filled with rickety old buildings, painted gloomy colors and separated with alleys. Luckily, this part of Blaine's city seemed to be empty, but Kurt quickly ducked into a vacant alley just in case.

He wasn't sure which way to go since Blaine had never expected him to come, and therefore hadn't given him any idea where he lived. Deciding that examining Sombre would be easier with a bird's eye view, Kurt quickly flew up to a rooftop, where he grimaced at the gross, littered ground and settled behind a chimney of some sort to glance around.

No one seemed to be around this area, but it might be because it was the outskirts of the city. Kurt flew deeper and deeper into the city, floating from rooftop to rooftop, his lungs burning a little as the disgusting reek of garbage grew stronger and stronger.

There, Kurt didn't see any more people than he had before. It was afternoon, so he decided everyone must be sleeping or inside.

Cautiously, he lowered himself off the railing of the building, letting the air rush through his feathers to slow his fall as he landed on the ground. A little recklessly, he wandered around, hoping to find Blaine in a corner or something. Unfortunately, every street looked the same to him and soon he was lost.

"I can see why Blaine hates this place," he murmured to himself. "These alleyways and dirty buildings are kind of creepy."

By the time he gave up, eyes hurting from looking so hard at the empty streets, what little sunlight in Sombre was now gone. The sky was rapidly darkening, and Kurt looked up at it in panic. Without light to guide him, he would have no idea how to get around, not to mention leave Sombre. He was beginning to regret leaving his safe haven, Lumière.

All of a sudden, doors flew open from all around Kurt. The yelling and screaming began, and in a split second there were Darks all around him, surrounding him, cheering and jumping and it was the most frightening thing Kurt had ever felt.

For a long moment they just parted around him, treating him like one of their own as they seemed to see right through him (or maybe they were just too drunk). Kurt was jostled against wings and elbows and knees as everyone rushed around him, heading to the bar or to take part in a fight. Kurt fought against the human current, wings straining to get away, but they were no use pinned to his back by the crushing crowd. His sharp vision scanned through the black-winged beings, mentally divvying them up. _Too tall to be Blaine, too skinny to be Blaine, too blonde to be Blaine… That's a woman, right?... Too—not Blaine…_

There were just so many of them, even though Kurt could easily cross off the clearly drunk ones, since Blaine wouldn't do that to his body.

Then some disgusting guy with long, curly hair down to his shoulders and breath that reeked of alcohol bumped especially hard into Kurt. Without thinking, he snapped, "Watch it!" and then instantly clapped a hand over his mouth, horrified at his outburst.

"Hey…" the obviously drunk guy slurred, bloodshot eyes widening comically. "Lookit, you're all _white_! You're a Light!"

"No," Kurt cried, trying to back away from the man. "I'm not! Be quiet!"

It was too late. The cheering stopped and the whole city fell silent, somehow having heard the man's declaration over all the rest of the noise. _He's a Light_.

Kurt gulped, meeting the eyes of the Darks, all staring at him in what looked like horror and disgust. Their gazes traveled over him, taking in his perfect hair, his slightly-dusty clothes, his beautiful wings.

"What're you guys all waiting for?" someone screeched from the back, breaking the silence. "Get him!"

"No!" Kurt started to take flight, crying out in panic, but some of the guys close to him reached up and grabbed at his legs, catching him and dragging him back down into the crowd.

The next few moments were agony. Kurt felt like he was being torn apart as the Darks fought to get to him. Punches landed on his body, marking him, he felt boots and knuckles and who knows what thudding off his ribs painfully. Fingers scratched at his wings, tearing quite a few feathers off and making him cringe in pain. A couple of punches landed on his cheeks and he turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from leaking.

Then a hand grabbed at the back of his shirt, pulling him high up—Kurt found it strange, since the Darks didn't seem to use their wings too much in fights—and away from the grabbing arms of his attackers. Kurt felt nothing but cool air on his skin and opened his eyes in surprise to see the angry faces of the Darks staring up at him, no bigger than his thumbnail. He twisted his head a little to see who had grabbed him.

"Hey," a soft voice said. "Don't turn around. I'm going to drop you."

Blaine was smiling down at him, looking exhausted but still wonderful. He looked down at him with soft eyes, and Kurt felt the tears finally stream from his own, warm as they ran down his cold cheeks. He hid his face in his hands, his sniffles gradually upping to sobs as Blaine brought them both down onto a rooftop.

"Shh," he soothed, his arms wrapping around Kurt. "Don't cry, Kurt, you're safe. I know a way into this building's attic, and it'll be completely empty. We can hide there."

"I'm not scared of those Darks," Kurt managed as his sobs subsided. He curled into Blaine, resting his head in the warm crook of his neck and breathing in his light scent. "It's just… I was so worried about you, I missed you, I didn't know what would happen to you…"

"I'm fine, Kurt, I got caught with your feather too…" Kurt gasped and Blaine placed a gentle finger on his lips. "It's okay, I escaped the guys who caught me, but now we can't stay much longer here, or else they'll find us."

As if on cue, they both heard shouts and yells, slowly growing louder as the Darks began to get closer to where they were hiding.

"Come on." Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and led him to a chimney on the roof, where he pulled out a whole part of the chimney's brick wall to reveal a hole big enough for them to climb into. Kurt headed in first, a little apprehensive about climbing into a chimney but trusting Blaine anyways. He saw a ladder leading down into the shadows and clung on, knowing he could fly but not wanting to descend into the shadows just yet.

When Blaine hurried in after him and replaced the bricks on the wall, he ignored the ladder and began floating down into the darkness, beckoning for Kurt to follow.

The room they then entered was completely enclosed save for the one entrance that they had entered through. There was one small window, with the glass too smudged to see properly through, and the room was empty, except for a dusty bare mattress with a blanket in the corner.

Blaine was a little breathless as he turned to Kurt, who was surveying the room. "This is where we'll be safest. No doors, no entrances, no giant window for anyone to see us through. But they might find us soon. Very soon. Someone is bound to have seen us."

"H-how will I get back home?" Kurt asked, trembling. Blaine reached for his hand.

"We can always sneak to Lumière, Kurt, but do you really want to go back there? After what happened with us?" he countered, watching Kurt sigh. "We can stay here together, Kurt, just us, at least for now."

"No, I don't ever want to go back home," Kurt admitted. "I love my dad, I love my music club, but I'll always choose you. Especially since even my dad can't see how much I love you."

Blaine's lips quirked up in a small smile, and his heart pounded just a little faster. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt clutched his hand, fingers entwining with his, and just like the first time, he leaned in. But before he could touch his lips to Blaine's, he burst into tears again.

Blaine stared at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Blaine, I'm so, so sorry," Kurt whimpered, swiping at the never ending tears. "I shouldn't have come here, I messed up everything for the both of us. I never should have kissed you and I never should have fallen in love with you."

The shorter boy pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, moving down to his cheekbones and then to the corner of his mouth, where he kissed away the salty tears. "Don't ever say that, Kurt. Just because of you, my life's gotten a million times better," he murmured.

Kurt looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You don't have to lie for me."

Blaine smiled lovingly. "Believe me, I'm not."

Their lips found each other's in a kiss, tentative at first. Kurt pulled away a little, cheeks flushing, but Blaine leaned with him.

"It's okay," he whispered, smiling through the kiss.

At last, they gave in. Kurt felt heat rush through him as Blaine's mouth covered his. He could feel Blaine's heartbeat against his, feel his hot skin pressed to him. Blaine's hand was tangled in his hair, the other one on his hip, sliding it lower and lower until Kurt gasped out a moan into his mouth, nails momentarily digging into Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt was the first one to push Blaine backwards, forcing him to take a step back until he sank down onto the mattress and pulled Kurt down over him, knees on either side of his hips, as he lay back. Their hands were roving everywhere on each other's bodies without a hint of shame or embarrassment, and Kurt's conscience was crying out in his head, telling him how wrong and filthy this was—only married people did this sort of stuff back home, but he simply pushed it away and concentrated on Blaine's lips on his neck, kissing messily as he let out a soft, low moan. Somehow the blanket seemed to keep getting in the way of their bodies, and with one swift kick Blaine knocked it off the bed and reached for Kurt again, crashing their lips back together as his slim fingers reached for the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulled it up over his torso.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurt gasped, breaking away from Blaine's kiss. "What are we doing here?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"This… kissing, what does it mean?" Kurt asked. His face was flushed, lips cherry red, blue eyes wide and innocent, and Blaine just wanted to take his face in his hands and kiss him until his life ended.

"It means that I love you, Kurt, and we're going to do something that you've never done before. Only if you want to, though. We only have so much time, I just want you to know what our love feels like," Blaine begged him.

Kurt tilted his head in confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

"Here in Sombre, this is how we show love. Well, lust for the Darks, but for me, this is so much more than that. Give me your hand?" Kurt obediently held his hand out to Blaine. He took it and placed it over his own heart, and Kurt felt Blaine's pulse, thumping steady and strong. "Kurt, do you trust me?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course I do, Blaine."

Blaine reached for the fallen blanket and tossed it over their bodies as he lay on his side on the bed, Kurt scrambling to follow. "Then we're going to share something special, something that no one can ever take from us."

"I thought we already are sharing something special," Kurt whispered as he pulled Blaine's waist a little closer to his.

"We are," Blaine agreed. "And we're going to take it further."

He kissed Kurt once more, leaving it lingering. "Trust me, okay? Kurt, your first time is going to be everything mine wasn't, I promise."

Kurt nodded, his blue gaze piercing into Blaine's hazel eyes. "I always trust you, Blaine."

The Dark nodded, reaching to slowly tug down Kurt's pants, glancing up to check his expression for any discomfort or apprehension, but there was none.

Kurt finally understood what he meant and he nodded eagerly, scrambling a little to help Blaine with his pants. "I want this, Blaine," he sighed as he inched closer.

The Light slowly pulled down his underwear, revealing himself fully to Blaine, and Blaine was awestruck. "You're beautiful," he said softly, placing kisses down Kurt's body. "You're just amazing."

Kurt exhaled, his body tingling with each kiss.

His lips brushed Kurt's wing. "And your wings, they're amazing, so clean and pure and white…"

It felt good and Kurt groaned quietly, wings fluttering gently. "They've got soot all over them! They're hardly white anymore. Your wings are the lovely ones." He reached out and stroked one of Blaine's glistening black feathers.

"I'm far from lovely," Blaine admitted. "Just look at me. The shadows on my face, my dull eyes, my horrible clothes..."

"You're perfect," Kurt told him, bringing a hand to his face. "Don't forget that."

After Blaine had removed his own clothing, their lips met again, all talk completely forgotten as they fell back on the bed.

"So we're really going to do this?" Blaine asked, voice soft as he leaned over Kurt and covered his body with his own.

Kurt nodded. "We're really doing this."

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter will be the final full chapter, and I'm thinking of adding an epilogue that's going to be fairly short. Thank you for reading!


End file.
